1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an exercise apparatus for strength training.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known strength training programs that promote muscle development of an individual's body. Generally, these strength training programs require an individual to perform multiple types of exercises to develop a specific muscle or specific group of muscles. In particular, an individual can perform a specific group of known upper-body exercises to develop the individual's chest muscles. Many of these exercises are performed with the use of weight training equipment, such as a conventional weight machine, which provides resistance to the individual's movement. These conventional weight machines only work the muscles from a limited number of angles that are standard to weight training. Hereinafter, an angle is defined by the individual's motion utilized in the exercise and the direction of the resistance thereto. Unfortunately, repetitively performing these strength training exercises from a limited number of angles ultimately results in stunting an individual's muscle growth and limiting their overall muscle development results. To encourage muscle growth and development, a person will generally perform multiple training exercises on multiple conventional weight machines to exercise their muscles from different angles. Exercise from each of different angles further enhances muscle growth and overall muscle development results, but additional novel angles for strength training exercises are desired.